


Not This Time

by akite



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not This Time is a sequel to my earlier story, First Time. Years after Harry Kim and Wesley Crusher parted and left Starfleet Academy, Wesley and The Traveler arrive on Voyager with a plan to get them home and find they are the ones that need help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

Not This Time  
A. Kite (March 1998)

Harry Kim was standing by the bar in the holodeck resort program. He sipped at his second drink impatiently waiting for Tom Paris to join him. _What's keeping him? Maybe if I don't watch the doors, he'll get here faster._ Harry decided. He turned his attention away from the entrance, and suddenly, two figures wavered into existence right in front of his eyes.

At first Harry thought, _What did Neelix put in these drinks?_ He shook his head and looked again. As the apparitions became clearer and Harry got a good look at the shorter of the two, the simulated coconut shell slipped out of his hand. When the shorter, brown-haired one called out his name, Harry's whole body went to join his drink.

The strong arms of Lieutenant Tom Paris caught Harry before he hit the deck in a dead faint. He slapped his combadge and announced, "Security alert, intruders in Holodeck Two."

"Nick Locarno, what the hell are you doing here?" the human looking one asked belligerently, moving closer.

Tom eased Harry to the deck and got between him and the intruders to protect him, if necessary. "My name is Tom Paris, not Nick whatever. Who are you people? How do you know Harry, and what did you do to him?"

The security team arrived just then, Tuvok in the lead and phasers drawn. When the human one still tried to advance toward Harry, the larger non-human took the other by the shoulder and pulled him back. He shook his head 'no' at the other's pleading look. Wesley heaved a sigh and reluctantly raised his hands.

With the threat over, Tom instantly turned back to Harry as Tuvok began questioning the intruders. Tom dropped to his knees beside him, checking his breathing and feeling for a pulse. Respiration and heartbeat were normal. It appeared that Harry just fainted. Tom lightly slapped his face, and Harry came around. Tom helped him to sit up, and he looked around. "Wesley? Wesley Crusher, is it really you?"

Wesley tried to get around Tuvok to get to Harry. It was a no go. He settled for a smile to his former lover and answered, "Yeah, it's me, Harry."

Tuvok turned carefully, not dropping his guard for a second. "Ensign Kim, do you know these people?"

Harry got to his feet. "Well, I know one of them, sir." He looked to Tom and said, "It's okay," and walked over to embrace Wes. "It **is** you. How'd you get here?"

Tuvok cleared his throat, and Harry released his friend from the hug, but kept one arm across his shoulder. "I was determining that, Ensign, before your interruption."

"Sorry, Tuvok, this is Wesley Crusher. He and I roomed together at the Academy."

Tuvok raised one eyebrow skeptically, "Then Mr. Crusher is a Starfleet Academy graduate?"

"Not exactly, I didn't graduate, sir... It's a long story. Please, believe me, my friend and I aren't dangerous. Maybe we could speak to your captain? We came to help you, if we can," Wesley  
answered.

Tom stood on the outside of the little group, feeling a bit jealous of the way this guy was still holding onto Harry. He didn't see that Harry was holding Wesley just as tightly. Didn't want to see it. _This is the guy Harry told me about?_ Tom thought as he listened to Wesley's voice. Tom snorted at the 'We came to help you' part, thinking, _Yeah, buddy, helping yourself to my Harry._

Tuvok contacted and briefed Captain Janeway then arranged a meeting. As the group moved out the holodeck toward the turbolift, Crusher's companion drifted back to walk with Tom. He had taken up the rear to keep an eye on Harry. Tom looked over at the alien and saw that he was no happier with the situation than Tom was himself. Wesley and Harry were walking with their heads close together, talking animatedly. While not deliberately touching, their bodies brushed together as they walked.

"Are you and he ..." Tom started to ask, but paused and asked instead, "What's your name anyway? You haven't said."

"I don't have a name that humans can pronounce. Wesley calls me Traveler. And no, he and I aren't," the Traveler answered.

Tom immediately picked up on the regret in the other's voice. He had no time to ask anymore questions. They had reached the turbolift, and the opportunity for private conversation had passed.

The Captain, Chakotay, and B'Elanna were waiting in the briefing room when they arrived. Everyone took a seat except Tuvok, who stood behind the intruders on guard, as always. Captain Janeway began, "First, gentlemen welcome to Voyager."

Wesley spoke the thank you that was expected in return. Captain Janeway continued, "I had a quick look at the Enterprise logs concerning the encounters with you, Mr. Traveler, but I need to study them in detail. I understand you came to offer help. Help in what way?"

Wesley again spoke for the two of them. "Captain, while we can't make you any promises, we think we can help you get back to the Alpha Quadrant."

There was stunned silence for a heartbeat then everyone began talking at once. B'Elanna Torres was almost hostilely leaning across the table throwing questions at the visitors. Chakotay brought the meeting back to order with one word, "People." In the excitement only two voices had been silent. Tuvok, obviously, but there was another person in the room to whom a return to the Alpha Quadrant was not a welcome thought. To Tom Paris, the return home meant a possible return to prison. Though, foremost in his mind was the belief that if they got home he'd lose Harry for sure. If he hadn't already lost Harry, now that Wesley Crusher was here.

It was too late into Beta shift to do anything further. Most of the senior staff had worked Alpha shift and were tired. Captain Janeway concluded the meeting and dismissed everyone. Tom was the first out the door. She asked Harry to escort their visitors to guest quarters and retired to her ready room to study the Enterprise logs and think over Crusher and the Traveler's proposal.

Harry, quite efficiently, gave the first room to the Traveler then showed Wesley to the second. He led Wes inside to talk. They sat on the couch in the outer room and just looked at each other for a moment. "Oh Harry, you're looking better than ever," Wesley said quietly. "And you fill that uniform out nicely too," he continued appreciatively as he took in the changes. Harry was all grown up now. His shoulders were broader and his muscles more defined. The only thing he didn't like was the hair, all brushed back and practically glued into place. It made Wes want to sink his fingers in it and mess it all up. Then maybe he would seem more like the old Harry.

"Wes, what happened to you? When you left the Academy,you disappeared. No one would tell me anything. Classified,is all they would say." Harry stopped and took a breath, "You know the first thing I did when I got my security clearance was to access the Enterprise logs." He shook his head, "That didn't help much. You beamed down to Dorvan V, and you didn't come back. It didn't say you were dead. It didn't say anything."

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry no one would tell you. To make a long story short, I met up with the Traveler there on Dorvan V. Harry, it's unbelievable, the places we've been. He's taught me so much." There was a soft, gentle expression on Wesley's face as he spoke of the Traveler.

Harry knew that look, it was the same one he got thinking of Tom. So he asked, "Uh, Wes, should I have put you two in the same room? I mean, if you're only going to use one bed?"

Wesley blushed as fiercely as ever and quickly replied, "No!" He shook his head, "It's not like that, Harry. I don't think his species even has sex, or sex as we know it."

"But you'd like to, and you love him, don't you?" Harry inquired insightfully.

Wes refused to answer, instead he launched himself at Harry and started kissing him. Not even taking time to breath, Wes began whispering, "God, I missed you, Harry. Missed your hands, your mouth, missed that big dick of yours. Oh, I want it." Wes was so busy with his assault that he didn't notice that Harry wasn't responding. Didn't notice that Harry was trying to get away, to stop him until Harry grabbed his hands and pushed him back.

"Stop Wes, I can't, we can't... I'm with someone now."

Wesley slumped back against the couch cushions. He closed his eyes and took several deep steadying breaths. Of course, Harry had someone. He was stupid to think that Harry would still want him. Slowly, Wesley opened his eyes, and there was Harry with that look of compassionate concern. Well, he didn't want concern. He wanted to hurt Harry like he was hurting. "So, is she pretty? Does she put out for you? Does she lay back and beg for that big cock?" he asked scornfully.

Harry leaped up and turned away from the spiteful words. Then turned back when it seemed Wes was finished. "I'm sorry I can't be with you, Wes. But if this is the way you are now, it's probably for the best. For the record, **he's** the best looking guy on the ship, and Tom loves me."

Harry moved to leave, but Wesley's voice stopped him short of the door. Wesley had tears in his eyes and his voice, "I'm sorry, Harry. Please, don't go yet."

"I have to go now, Wes. Still friends?"

Wesley got up and came over to Harry. He put a tentative hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry reach up and covered it with his own hand. Wesley smiled and said, "Always friends, Harry."

Harry smiled back, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Night, Harry."

Wesley prepared himself for sleep. He showered and got in bed. Sleep wouldn't come, though. Something else wanted to come first, and that something else was standing rigid between his legs. Wes reached down and stroked himself.It felt good, but he was disappointed. He was hoping for something more than his own hand tonight.

His journey with the Traveler hadn't been filled with much opportunity for getting to know someone well enough to initiate a sexual relationship. Wes and his hand were old, familiar friends. He thought about Harry, about what Tom Paris was probably doing with Harry right now. All the things he and Harry used to do, and everything he had been hoping to do again. It was strange. In his mind, Harry's soft, talented hands changed to bigger ones with only three digits. Harry's smooth face changed to one with a heavy browridge and bumpy forehead. The moans and sighs of his imagined partner made were of a different pitch and timbre.

Feelings of guilt crept in with the pleasure as Wesley tightened the grip on his cock and pumped faster.  
Almost there, he knew this was when he had to be the most careful with his thoughts. Once, he had almost moved himself from the place he and the Traveler were visiting with the power of his climax. Carefully, he blanked his mind and just felt the release.

Wes rested for a few minutes and then went and washed up. He certainly didn't want the Traveler to come in unexpectedly and find him sleeping with semen all over himself. That happened once, and Wes had to make up an excuse not to get up in his teacher's presence. It had been embarrassing.

Harry left guest quarters and made a beeline for Tom's. He entered and found the lights in the outer room dimmed. Harry called out, "Tom, it's me!" You didn't sneak up on a guy that had been in prison. Harry had learned this lesson early on, when he arrived at Tom's one evening to find him lying on the couch watching a vid. At least Harry thought he was watching it, but Tom had dozed off. From his angle, Harry couldn't see that Tom's eyes were closed and leaned over and kissed Tom on the cheek.  
The next thing Harry saw was a fist coming toward his face. Tom pulled the punch when he realized it was Harry, but the fist still made contact. So, now if he entered, and Tom wasn't clearly aware of it, Harry announced himself. Even a half punch in the face had hurt.

"Be out in a minute, have a seat." Harry heard Tom's voice from the bathroom. Harry wasn't sure if he should sit on the bed or go back out and sit on the couch. He compromised by just standing at the entrance to the sleeping area.

Tom exited the bathroom wearing a short, blue terrycloth robe. Just the sight of Tom in that robe was enough to make Harry's breath quicken. Tom was fully aware of his affect on Harry and decided to do a little teasing. "I wasn't sure if you'd show up tonight or not, Harry. You seemed awfully glad to see your old friend, Crusher. I thought maybe you and he had decided to have a little reunion." Somewhere in the middle, Tom's voice had changed from teasing to jaundiced.

Harry, of course, flushed guiltily thinking of the way Wesley had kissed him. Tom saw that flush. "Harry?" There was a new uncertainty in the question. Harry flushed darker, and Tom jumped to conclusions. "Damn, I was afraid of that. Go on, Harry. Go on back to him." There was resignation in his voice now.

This got Harry moving. "No!" he cried out louder than he intended. He reached out for Tom and pulled him to his chest. He spoke softer now with his mouth close to Tom's ear. "No Tom, I only want to be with you. He did try, but I turned him down. I told Wesley that I was in love with you."

Tom pulled back and looked into Harry's face. His lips were smiling, but there was still doubt in his eyes. "You're **in** love with me?"

" **Yes** , you should know that, Tom. I say so often enough," Harry answered. "Don't I?"

"Yeah, Harry I knew that you love me, but not that you were in love with me. There's a difference, you know."

"Okay, so I'm telling you now, I love you, Tom Paris. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long, long time. Get used to it." Harry stopped talking then and used his mouth for another type of persuasion. He kissed Tom slowly, trying to show with his kiss what was in his heart.

Tom responded wholeheartedly by opening his mouth to allow Harry's tongue in to find his own. They dueled for possession of each other's mouth until Tom conceded. He let Harry take control, needing the assurance that Harry wanted only him.

Harry backed Tom toward the bed with one hand, while the other found his uniform fastener. Tom pushed his hand away and took up the task himself. Tenderly touching each new area of skin as he drew the uniform down his lover's body. Tom knelt in front of Harry and slipped his hands into the waist band of his briefs. He caressed the firm curves of his ass until Harry moaned. That was the signal Tom had been waiting for. He leaned forward and mouthed Harry's cock through the cloth and was rewarded with a second moan. Only then did Tom remove the underwear.

Still on his knees, Tom rocked back onto his heels and thought a moment. Harry looked down at him questioning the thoughtful expression. "What's wrong, Tom?"

Tom looked up at Harry and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, baby. Just thinking."

_Uh, oh,_ Harry thought. When Tom was just thinking, he usually came up with something extraordinary. Harry had come to know. "Whatcha thinking, lover?"

Tom didn't answer right away. He stood and went to stretch out on the bed and motioned for Harry to join him. Finally, Tom answered, "Well, seeing that it's getting late, and who knows what's going to happen tomorrow ..."

"Yeah," Harry interjected. He thought he knew where Tom was going with this.

"I thought we'd do something that would be fulfilling, but not take a long time." Tom was not idle as he spoke. His hands were busy, one stroking Harry's back and the other on his chest. He had pinched Harry's nipple on the word fulfilling, causing him to jerk his hips forward. Then Tom teasingly asked, "You wanna suck me?"

"Oh yeah," Harry agreed. Sucking Tom's cock was one of his favorite things.

"Good, cause I wanna suck you too," Tom breathed into Harry's ear just before he pulled the lobe into his mouth. One more intense kiss, then Harry moved onto his side with his head toward the foot of the bed and his mouth in position at Tom's crotch.

Tom scooted down the bed just a little and brought his head forward. For a moment, he took the time to enjoy the scent of arousal, that special Harry smell, before licking Harry's cock all over like it was a big lollipop. It wasn't easy keeping his mind on what he was doing. He wasn't kidding when he told Harry it wouldn't take long. Already, Tom felt the buildup of impending ejaculation.

Harry was feeling very pleased with himself. He had barely gotten started, he could already feel the twitching muscles. Soon, Tom would be filling his mouth with that creamy essence of himself that Harry thought he'd never get enough of.

Tom had Harry's cock deep in his mouth sucking for all he was worth. Trying to bring Harry off so they would come simultaneously. He wasn't sure why it seemed so important. Then he gave the whole idea up as futile. Tom let up on his relentless pursuit as Harry inventively swirled his tongue on the tip of his cock. He was going to come and come hard. Tom got his mouth off of Harry just in time before crying out his lover's name and climaxing in hard spurts.

Nothing pleased Harry more than swallowing every drop of semen that Tom could produce. There was something about the taste of it, the intimacy that Harry craved. He'd suck Tom all night if he could. Then thoughts of every kind fled as Tom resumed his ministrations to Harry's dick.

Tom could think now, and so got inventive himself. He used one hand to reach down and tweak Harry's nipples. The other, first was used to gently push Harry onto his back, then moved to rub at the taut testicles. It wouldn't be long now. Tom nudged Harry's thighs apart, found his tight asshole and plunged two saliva slick fingers inside. That did it. Harry arched his back and screamed as his cock exploded.

Harry lay there floating, trying to recover and thinking that he needed to do something. Tom grinned as looked at his lover sprawled out with his head at the foot of the bed. It looked like he was out for the count. He shrugged mentally. It really didn't matter. Tom grabbed the pillows and eased one under Harry's head. He gathered the sheet and blanket from their inevitable pile on the floor and covered himself and Harry then snuggled down to join his lover in sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wesley Crusher wakened hours before the scheduled meeting with Captain Janeway. He never slept well the first night in a new place. It was an inconvenience that he had learned to live with over the years. He and The Traveler never seemed to stay long in any one place lately. The sleepless nights were more frequent now, and they were taking their toll.

Wes made his ablutions and got dressed. He sat down at the computer terminal to do a little research. He went straight to the crew personnel files. The files were security locked of course, but Wesley knew how to get around that. A few seconds later he was in, and quickly found the file he was looking for, Lieutenant (j.g) Thomas Eugene Paris.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Wesley shut the terminal off and rose to pace the room. His first instinct was to go find this Paris and warn him away from Harry. He shook his head. Harry, how could someone like Harry fall for this guy? Tom Paris was a killer and a liar. Wes couldn't hold the Maquis thing against him. He knew first hand what they were fighting for, but it seemed that Paris had joined for all the wrong reasons. Well, he'd keep his eye out and observe the situation first. Maybe   
this Tom Paris wasn't as bad as he seemed, but he'd better be treating Harry right.

Wes went back to the terminal and called up the ship's schematics. He was hungry and had to see how to get to this messhall of theirs. Harry had explained that replicator use was rationed. It was strange, while traveling between places Wesley never felt bodily needs, but once they arrived and took corporeal bodies again, those needs reasserted themselves. One particular need plagued him, though he tried not to think about it too much.

Wesley thought about stopping to check on the Traveler, but decided against it. His companion didn't seem to need to eat as often as Wesley did. Resentfully, Wes thought, _He doesn't seem to need as much as I do of anything. Doesn't **need** at all._

Thankfully, the messhall wasn't crowded when Wesley arrived. It was still early for Alpha shift, but as it was all conversation stopped when he walked in. Wes looked back at the people, scanning for a familiar face, but he saw no one that he had met last night.

Wes smiled at the group and turned to the food counter. The food looked strange, but he was reasonably sure he wouldn't be poisoned if he ate it. That was a real concern at some of the places he'd been.

Neelix popped up from behind the counter, causing Wes to start. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You must be one of the visitors. Obviously, you're human, so you must be Harry Kim's friend. Well, we'll fix up right up."

The garish little alien filled Wesley's plate, babbling away about this and that. Wes took the plate and smiled his thanks. He found a seat at an empty table. He didn't want to seem unsociable, but not really up to explaining who he was and all to a table full of curious people either.

For once, Tom had beaten Harry to the messhall. He looked around and saw Crusher sitting at the table alone. Tom got his food and went over to him. "Mind if I join you?"

Wes looked up at him sharply, "No, go ahead."

Tom settled in, took a breath and started to say, "Look..." but before he could get the word out of his mouth, Crusher was saying the same thing.

They both smiled a little, and Tom gestured for Wesley to go ahead. He did by saying, "It seems we got off on the wrong foot with one another last night."

Tom's face tightened at the memory of Harry's arms around this man, and Harry telling him that Wesley had tried to seduce him. Wrong foot was an understatement. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Harry told you, didn't he?" Wesley asked even though he knew the answer by the look on Tom's face.

"Told me what? That you were lovers once, and that you left him, or that you thought you could waltz in here and pick up where you left off." Tom asked back contemptuously.

Wesley drew back at the harsh words, getting angry at Paris' attitude. He **was** going to apologize and assure Tom that he wouldn't interfere in his relationship, with Harry, but all thoughts of that flew away in face of his anger. "Oh yeah, like Harry needs to be with someone like you!" he said back, getting louder now.

Tom's chair crashed back as he stood. "What do you mean by that?" he shouted and glared down at Wesley.

Wesley stood nose to nose with the angry man and sneered, "I know all about you."

Just then Harry entered the messhall and was confronted with the sight of his current lover and his former lover making spectacles of themselves. He got between them and steered them away from the prying eyes of the curious onlookers by a firm grip on each of their shoulders.

Harry guided them around a bend in the corridor outside the messhall and started chastising them. "What's going on with you two?"

Tom spoke first, "Sorry, Har, I let him get to me. You'd think I'd be used to insults by now."

Harry looked to Wesley and saw he had his head lowered in shame. Wesley whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Wes," Harry retorted.

Wesley had a hard time meeting their eyes. In a clear voice he said, "I'm sorry, Tom. If there's one thing Harry taught me, it was not to judge someone before you get to know them. I guess I forgot that." He looked up. The pain and loneliness evident on his face and in his eyes for a moment before he sighed and looked away.

Tom knew that look well. It had stared back at him from the mirror everyday for years, until he met Harry. He reached out and gently touched his rival's arm. "Hey, let's eat. It's almost time for me and Harry's shift."

They went back into the messhall. Harry grabbed some food as Wesley and Tom went to force down their now cold breakfast. When Harry joined them Tom was asking Wes about the Traveler.

"I talked to him last night. He didn't look too happy to be here. Why is that?"

Wesley looked puzzled. When he and the Traveler heard about the strange ship that claimed to be from across the galaxy at their last stop, the Traveler had almost insisted that they come. Finally, he answered, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." He pushed back from the table. "I need to find him anyhow, for the meeting with Captain Janeway. I'll see you later."

Both Tom and Harry sat thoughtfully for a minute. Then Tom spoke, "Whew, I think I may have screwed that up, Har."

"Huh?"

"That Traveler guy, he really loves Wesley, but the kid doesn't have a clue."

Harry had his suspicions about Wesley's true feelings for the Traveler, but decided not to say anything yet. He'd wait until they were off duty to talk to Tom about it. It was time they got to the bridge.

Wesley made his way back to the guest quarters, and chimed at the door to the Traveler's room. He was given entrance, and the young man steeled himself for the sight of the one he truly wanted and couldn't have.

The Traveler smiled at his charge and asked, "Did you rest well?"

Wesley's heart melted at that smile. "Yes, I rested fine," he lied. "Are you ready to speak with the captain?"

The smile left the Traveler's face. "Wesley, we need to talk of this first. Come, let's sit."

"Tom was right. You're not happy to be here, are you?" Wesley asked as he moved to the sitting area.

"Tom?" I thought the one you were with was called Harry." The Traveler was confused now. These human names were still a difficult concept for him.

"That's right, Harry is my old friend. The one with the dark hair and eyes. Tom is the one that spoke with you last night. At least, he told me he spoke with you. He has light hair and blue eyes."

The Traveler remembered the question that this Tom had asked, or rather didn't ask, and looked away from Wes. Quietly he said, "Yes, I remember now."

"You haven't answered my question," Wesley reminded him.

"The answer is not an easy thing, Wesley, but I'll try. When we heard of this ship, I thought it would be good for you to be among humans again," the Traveler started haltingly. "I've seen the unrest in you lately, and see that you are unrested still. Did your mating not go well?"

The question completely floored Wes. He sat there staring at his companion, mouth agape. He was furiously trying to think of how to answer when the com channel beeped and the disembodied voice of Captain Janeway issued forth. "Janeway to Wesley Crusher and the Traveler."

The Traveler had to answer for them as Wesley was still floundering from the mating question. "We are here, Captain."

"Good. I hate to seem an ungracious host, but my officers and I have gathered for the briefing and the guests of honor have not."

Wesley got his brain back on line in time to apologize and tell the captain that they were on their way. When they arrived at the briefing room, Wesley again apologized for their tardiness before taking a seat.

Captain Janeway waved off the apology and suggested they get down to business. "I've read all the Enterprise logs now. I'm not sure that I understand exactly what you're proposing to do, and if the risk to my ship is acceptable."

As he had done the night before, The Traveler let Wesley take the lead in explaining. "There is risk involved, Captain when moving something as large as a starship as we do, but there are certain modifications we can make to lessen the risk."

B'Elanna jumped in then asking, "What kind of modifications?"

Wesley patiently explained the work they would need to do to prepare the ship for the journey. Captain Janeway was still not convinced that even with modifications that Voyager would survive such a trip, but gave her approval for the work to begin. Crusher had assured her that the modifications wouldn't disrupt the normal operations of the ship and could actually benefit them even if she later decided against the undertaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wesley sat at a console in engineering trying not to let his irritation and frustration show. The irritant was standing behind him watching as she had done all day, questioning his every move. B'Elanna Torres was the chief engineer and had the right no, the obligation, to be there, but nothing much was getting done with her arguing every modification.

The cause of his frustration was calmly going about his business, letting Wesley handle the arguments. Because of B'Elanna's persistence, Wes hadn't had a chance to talk to the Traveler alone yet. No chance to refute his idea that Wesley had suggested their visit for mating purposes. _Mating, yeah, right._ After the way he had thrown himself at Harry like that and gotten soundly turned down, it was unlikely he'd be mating with anybody anytime soon.

The feeling of irritation and frustration plus another restless night had taken a toll on the young man. Distracted, he jabbed the wrong sequence of touch pads, touched the wrong thing at the wrong time and was flung backward into B'Elanna by a jolt of power.

The console spit more sparks as B'Elanna pulled Wesley's limp body back from it, yelling for emergency transport to Sickbay. The Traveler stood dumbfounded for a moment before rushing to sickbay himself.

He arrived to find a pacing half-Klingon and two people working over Wesley. Before he could ask anything, Harry Kim skidded through the doors. "Is he alright? I was eating lunch, what happened?"

B'Elanna stopped pacing, scowled and answered, "What happened? What happened was your friend there wasn't watching what he was doing. He short-circuited one of my consoles and got shocked for it." B'Elanna took a calming breath and continued in a pained voice, "He wasn't breathing when I got him here." She reached out and patted Harry's arm. "I'm sure he'll be okay. I've got to go report to the captain."

Harry looked over to where the Doctor and Kes were working and saw that Wesley's chest was rising and falling. He was breathing again at least. The relief must have shown on his face, for he heard the Traveler whisper, "Will he live?"

Harry mentally kicked himself for his rudeness. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I think he'll recover. Our doctor is very good." Harry sawThe Traveler's expression lighten a bit. "Let's let the Doctor do his work. There's a place for us to wait over here." Harry led the Traveler over to the chairs and sat him down. He looked disoriented and lost. So Harry tried reassuring him again.

The Traveler looked at Harry. The sorrow in his eyes was almost palpable. "This is my fault. I upset Wesley earlier. I spoke of something that must be forbidden for humans to talk about."

"What?"

"Mating. I asked how the mating between you two went," the Traveler answered miserably.

Harry looked at the alien askance and shook his head. "Wesley and I haven't, uh, mated for years. Last night I told him I couldn't. I have someone here. Harry went on gently, "It's not forbidden to talk about between friends. I'd like to be your friend."

The Traveler smiled at Harry. Then the Doctor came over to let them know that Wesley was out of danger, and that he would need to stay in sickbay at least a day to recover.

Harry rose to leave. "I have to get back now. I'm due back to the bridge. I'd like to talk to you some more. Could we speak again later, when I'm free?" The Traveler agreed and Harry left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Harry's relief arrived, he hurriedly briefed them and looked over to the con. Tom was just finishing with his relief, and they headed to the turbolift together. Once inside, Harry spoke up, "Tom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Har, anything for you. You know that."

"I want you to go with me to talk to the Traveler. He asked me today about... mating." Harry blushed a little trying to get the words out.

Tom's eyebrows shot up, "He wants to fuck you too?"

Harry turned even redder. "Not me, Tom. Wesley. He wants to, you know, with Wesley, but I don't think he knows how."

"And we're going to show him?" Tom was teasing him now looking the younger man up and down lasciviously. "I'm game."

"Stop that!" The lift had halted, and they got off and headed for Harry's quarters. They went in and sat down before Harry continued. "Earlier today you were telling me that you thought the Traveler was in love with Wesley." Tom nodded. Harry went on, "Well, I think Wesley loves him too. They just don't  
know it."

"Sounds kind of familiar, huh?"

"Exactly, and well, you're better at talking about these things than me."

"Yeah, the mating part anyway. I see where you're going with this. You can talk to him about his feelings and let me handle the hard part, so to speak."

Harry rolled his eyes at the pun, but agreed. "You know me, Tom. I'd get all flustered, and it wouldn't come out right."

"Okay, let's go. Computer, locate the Traveler."

"The Traveler is in guest quarters 1A."

Tom and Harry proceeded to the guest quarters and signaled at the door for entrance. The door opened, and the Traveler looked surprised to see the two of them. "Traveler, I hope you don't mind that I asked Tom to come with me to talk to you," Harry said.

"Not at all. Come in, please."

"How's Wesley?" Tom asked as they all sat down.

"The Doctor says he'll be fine. He's sleeping now and will probably sleep until morning. I wanted to be there with him until he wakes up, but your doctor sent me away."

"That sounds like the Doc. He doesn't like extraneous people hanging around his sickbay," Tom quipped. Thinking of all the times he or someone he cared for were in sickbay and how the Doctor had rushed visitors away.

"Do you want to continue our earlier discussion?" Harry asked wanting to get down to business.

The Traveler shifted uncomfortably in his seat but said, "Yes, I think I would."

"Good," Harry replied, "but I need to ask you something first. Do you love Wesley?"

"Yes, but it's not possible for us to be mates. Wesley doesn't have the same feelings for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. It's difficult sometimes for us humans to speak of our feelings. Sometimes we don't know ourselves what emotions we're actually feeling," Harry said as he reached over and took Tom's hand. He have the hand a squeeze as he remembered all the time he and Tom had wasted not knowing how they felt.

The Traveler looked back and forth between the two young men sitting on the couch. They were looking into each other's eyes. You could see the love they had for each clearly on their faces. He understood that Harry had been speaking from experience. The Traveler thought that he'd give anything to share such a moment with Wesley. Then the two remembered that they weren't alone and turned their attention back to him.

Harry cleared his throat of the lump that was there and said, "You need to tell Wesley how you feel as soon as possible."

Resolved, the Traveler agreed, "As soon as he's awake, I will tell him. No matter the consequences" A look of pain crossed his face as he thought of the negative ones.

Harry smiled at him and reassured him. "I think you may be surprised. I'm sure Wes has feelings for you. From what I saw last night, they're strong ones, and I think he loves you very much. He just doesn't know how to tell you."

Tom spoke then. "Now that we've got the emotional stuff out of the way, we need to talk about the practical."

"Yes, go ahead," the Traveler prompted.

"Harry asked you if you loved Wesley, now I'm asking, do you desire him, physically?"

The Traveler leaned back deeper in the chair and let his thoughts out. "Yes, but I'm afraid. I don't know if we're compatible that way or not. I'm afraid he'd be frightened or disgusted."

Tom threw the Traveler a questioning look that prompted him to continue. "You must understand, I first met Wesley when he was just a boy. I could see even then his potential. If it had been possible, I would have taken him with me then to travel, but he was too young. So, I waited. I went to him again later." The Traveler smiled at the memory of helping Wesley pull his mother back from the alternate universe that his warp-field experiment had caused.

Tom and Harry waited patiently for the Traveler to continue, and he soon roused himself from his memories and did so. "The time wasn't right then either. At our next meeting on Dorvan V, I sensed his turmoil, his need for a new direction. He joined me then."

Harry flushed, knowing the he was part of the turmoil that Wesley had been feeling at the time. Then his insight kicked in and he said, "I think I understand. You're afraid that Wes will think that you planned this all along."

The Traveler nodded, but Tom just looked confused. "He's afraid that Wes will see him as some sort of pedophile or something?"

It was the Traveler's turn to look confused. "What is this word, pedophile? What does it mean?"

Tom answered, "It's a person that desires the young. Those not sexually mature, and usually preys on children that are in turmoil or confused."

The Traveler nodded. That was it exactly. He was afraid that Wesley would see him as a predator, who waited patiently until the time was right to show his true colors.

"Don't you see?" Harry asked. "Now is the right time, while you're here with us in a place where Wes feels comfortable. It doesn't matter that your physical bodies may not be compatible for mating. Love will find a way to express itself. I know that Wesley trusts you. He depends on you and knows you'd **never** do anything to hurt him.

Encouraged now, the Traveler asked that his new friends let him be alone to think. He could tell that they were grateful for the excuse to leave. It looked as if they were ready to let love express itself through them, and as much as he might have liked to see it, he knew they would want privacy.

He did think. Then realized he could ask the computer about how humans brought each other pleasure. The computer was just a machine. It wouldn't judge him or laugh at his ignorance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armed with his new found knowledge, the Traveler made his way to Sickbay at the time the Doctor had told him he could return. Harry met up with him outside, and they entered together to find Wesley arguing with the Doctor.

"But I feel fine now," Wesley was saying.

"Just lie back down and let me finish these scans. Then we'll see about letting you leave," the Doctor said with an unusual amount of patience.

Both turned as Harry and the Traveler entered. "Ah, Mr. Kim, Mr. Traveler, perhaps you can convince Mr. Crusher to relax and let me examine him. He being very uncooperative for someone whose mother is a physician."

Wesley rolled his eyes at the Doctor's words, but lay back down in acquiescence. The Traveler came over and took one of Wesley's hands in his. Wesley looked up in surprise. The Traveler leaned over slightly and brought his other hand up to cup Wesley's cheek. "We need to talk when the doctor is satisfied that you're fully recovered."

Seconds later, the Doctor snapped his tricorder closed to find Crusher and the Traveler lost in each other's gaze. Harry Kim was looking on with amused understanding. The Doctor cleared his throat to get their attention, and they all jumped a little. "Mr. Crusher, you are free to leave now," he announced.

The Traveler helped Wesley rise from the biobed, but didn't release his hand when Wes found his feet. Wes gave the Traveler's hand a squeeze, and they headed for the door.

In the turbolift, Wesley and the Traveler broke their intense connection long enough to give Harry their thanks for he and Tom's help. Harry promised to pass it on to Tom. Harry gave Wesley a hug, and shook the Traveler's hand when the lift reached their deck.

Wesley and the Traveler went to the quarters that had been assigned to Wesley. They stopped just inside the door, and just stood looking at each other, much as they had in Sickbay. The Traveler took Wesley's hand again and said, "Wesley Crusher, there is something I need to ask you."

"Yes, go on."

The words the Traveler spoke were in the formal tradition of his people, though slightly modified to fit their circumstance. "Would you journey with me through all the days that remain for us in this existence as my mate?"

While certainly surprised, Wesley answered quickly and with total confidence, "Yes, yes I would."

"Then could you say the words as I spoke them back to me, please?"

Understanding that the ritual was important to the Traveler, Wesley asked his soon-to-be mate, "Would you journey with me through all the days that remain for us in this existence as my mate?"

Happiness seemed to radiate from the Traveler as he answered in complete sincerity, "Yes, Wesley. I will want you with me even after we pass from this existence."

After what Wesley could only describe as the ceremony, he felt somewhat awkward. "What do we do now?"

The Traveler looked at him in confusion. "Now we mate, Wesley. Physically. To seal the union."

"Oh," he replied. Then he pulled the Traveler to him and kissed him. Kissed him as he had been dreaming of for so long. The Traveler responded readily, putting the knowledge he gained from the computer to good use.

Going slowly, they kissed each other in wider and wider patterns, over face, ears and neck until they came to the barrier of their clothing. The clothes were disposed of, leaving the two standing naked facing each other.

Wesley dared his eyes downward. What he saw was not much different. The Traveler had no body hair as he did. Though Wesley wasn't particularly hairy. The penis was thinner than human norm and was more tapered at the end.

The Traveler was also checking out his new mate's body. The wisps of hair peeking from under his arms. The few around his nipples, and the soft line of hair that ran down across his stomach to curl around a most impressive organ. Thick and sturdy with a glistening drop of clear fluid leaking from the blunt head. When the Traveler reached down to touch the tip, Wesley's cock jumped in response, and his knees almost buckled.

"Bed, we need to find the bed," Wesley groaned. He stumbled to the bed and crawled to the opposite side. Unconsciously presenting his backside to the Traveler when he followed. The muscles flexed and the cheeks spread as Wes moved on his hands and knees. It was all the Traveler could do, not to give in to the impulse to take Wesley now. As it was, he limited himself to dropping on the bed and reaching out to touch the tantalizing curves.

In the motion of lying himself flat, Wesley froze at the touch on his buttocks. He arched back up and into the hands that were cupping and kneading his ass. The Traveler almost lost his resolve to go slowly at Wesley's reaction. Instead, he turned his mate over.

Wesley moaned in disappointment when the Traveler's hands left his ass. Hands on his hips urged him over. The Traveler straddled Wes' body and lowered himself until their skin was touching lightly. Still keeping most of his weight on his limbs, he brought his head down to kiss Wesley's mouth. The Traveler slid his body up and down. The feel of Wesley's hair tickling his skin, and the brush of cock against cock caused a sound of pleasure to escape his lips.

When the Traveler opened his mouth to moan, Wesley used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Wes taught the other's tongue to dance with his, taught the Traveler to breath with him, all without saying a word. Wesley teased the Traveler's tongue into following his back into his mouth. He sucked the Traveler's tongue, and then rolled them over until he was on top. The Traveler wasn't sure what to make of this, but soon he didn't much care. In this Wesley was the teacher and he the student. The Traveler loved learning new things.

Every new kiss, lick, nibble or touch was readily reciprocated. To do this properly, they had to lie side by side with neither taking the superior position. Mouths and hands eagerly moved over and down Wesley had to beg the Traveler to stop several times; least he come and end their lovemaking then and there.

During one such rest period as they lie pressed together, Wesley asked, "How do you want to do this?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, is there something particular we have to do in order to seal the union?"

"Oh," the Traveler said in understanding. "No, tradition only dictates that we give each other pleasure. The actual method is left to us."

"Then what method do you want? We need to decide now. I can't last much longer."

Yes, the Traveler was fully aware that the need of Wesley's young body to climax was becoming imperative. He whispered his request, "I want... I want to be inside you." He looked closely at Wesley's face to see if any of the disgust he feared showed there.

Wesley only smiled and said, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that." He reached under the pillow for his ever faithful lubricant. "Do you know what to do?"

The Traveler nodded. He remembered this part from the computer's instruction. He took the tube from his mate and moved back to allow him room to turn over. Wesley shook his head. "No, I want to see you. This way," he said as spread his legs and brought his knees up to expose the opening.

The sight of his young lover lying there so vulnerably, so trusting almost did the Traveler in. His hand shook as he opened the tube and squeezed out a generous portion. He brought slickened fingers to the tight entrance to Wesley's body and began the preparation.

One finger, two fingers, now three disappeared inside. Wesley was moving with the fingers inside him, working to drive them further and deeper. He was make little noises, "Oh and yes," were the most coherent ones and something that could be interpreted as, "More." He groaned when the Traveler withdrew his fingers.

Wesley felt around and found the lubricant. "Scoot up here, so I can reach you," he instructed the Traveler, who did so. "I get to do this part," he said as the Traveler knelt at his side. Wes' fingers stroked the cool gel onto his soon straining shaft.

This time it was the Traveler that had to beg Wesley to stop. He saw a smile he had never seen before. It looked... wicked was the only work he could find to describe the smile. Wesley in a soft, husky voice said, "Fuck me, Traveler. Take me and make me yours. Fuck my ass hard and fast."

The crude words had the desired effect. The Traveler moved between Crusher's legs and pushed them back until the knees rested against his body. He gripped his cock and brought it up to the readied opening. He entered quickly, all at once. 

"Ahhh, God," he heard Wesley gasp. He stopped, stunned. Did he hurt his mate? "No! Don't stop now!" Wesley growled and bucked up, driving the Traveler's cock in deeper. Stopping was no longer an option. The heat, the feel of strong muscles clenching along his length had the Traveler moving.

Wesley moved in perfect unison with the Traveler, and their bodies began phasing in and out. Wesley had the fleeting thought before they phased out completely. _I hope we don't need clothes where ever we end up._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry got off the lift and went directly to the briefing room. He was the first other than the captain to arrive. _Good,_ he sighed in relief, _I can talk to her before the others get here._

Kathryn Janeway looked up from the padd when the doors opened to admit Ensign Kim. She went back to her reading until she felt his presence before her. Janeway looked up to find Harry standing at rigid attention waiting for her to notice him. "At ease, Mr. Kim. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Wesley Crusher and the Traveler, Captain."

"Go on."

"Captain, I have reason to believe that they won't be taking us to the Alpha Quadrant after all."

The Captain nodded, "Yes, I expected as much. The Doctor called just before you came in. It seems our guests have some personal issues to resolve. Set internal sensors to let us know when they leave the ship."

"Yes, Captain." Harry took his seat shaking his head. _How did she know that Wes and the Traveler were going to leave? Guess that's why she's the captain._

Tom slid into the chair next to Harry and pressed his leg against Harry's, giving him a megawatt smile as the meeting began. Captain Janeway informed the rest of the senior officers of their guests impending departure. She didn't divulge the personal nature of the reason why she thought they'd be leaving soon.

The meeting broke up, and Harry hurried to his station to set up the sensors. He went about his duties quietly. Harry was thinking that he should be disappointed that they weren't going home, yet again, but it had all happened so fast that he hadn't a chance to get excited over the prospect. He was just happy for Wesley and the Traveler. He hoped they'd be as happy together as he and Tom.

Harry was looking at the perfect profile of his lover as he sat piloting the ship when the blinking tell-tale caught his attention. "Captain," Harry's voice rang out above the ordinary chatter of bridge operations, "internal sensors are registering high levels of energy in guest quarters 1B. That's it, now showing no lifeforms present. They're gone."

Captain Janeway made a general announcement over the com to the crew. Harry was relieved soon for the early lunch break. He was grateful since he had missed breakfast by going to sickbay this morning. Harry was in continual awe of the woman they had pledged to follow. That she remembered and was concerned that one crewmember had missed a meal amazed him.

Harry was sitting in the messhall, happily munching away at his lunch when B'Elanna came over and joined him. "Well, again we didn't make it home," she groused.

"No, not this time, B'Ela, but we will some day."

"What's with you, Starfleet? I figured I'd have to come over here and console you, being Paris isn't here, and here you are just as cheerful and enthusiastic as ever," B'Elanna teased as she reached over to feel his forehead for a fever.

Harry batted her hand away, smiled and said, "Let's just say I'm content to stay in the Delta Quadrant for now and leave it at that, okay?"

B'Elanna shrugged and started talking about the modifications their temporary guests had made down in Engineering and how best to take advantage of them. She was off and running. The lunch break passed quickly. Harry wasn't really paying attention to half of what she said. He was thinking of how he would reward Tom for helping him talk to the Traveler. Harry smiled to himself all afternoon.

That evening, after a dinner that Harry provided from rations he had been saving for a special occasion, found Tom and Harry lying on the ensign's bed. Harry was stretched out on top of his fair lover, rubbing naked skin to naked skin. Harry whispered, "Oh Tom, you're so good to me. So good for me."

Tom stopped his restless movement and looked at Harry in amazement. "No baby, you're the good one," he said in total seriousness.

Realizing that Tom had something further to say, Harry slid off to the side and gave his attention to Tom's words. "What?"

Tom shook his head. "Harry, I just can't believe you're real some times. Your old lover shows up, one that left you, and what do you do? You see that *he's* unhappy and help him. You sacrifice the chance to go home to give him a chance for happiness with someone else."

Harry looked at Tom as if he had grown a second head on his shoulders. "You make me sound so noble, like I'm St. Harry or something. I'm not, you know. Tom, Wesley is my friend. He was my friend before he was my lover, and when we ended, we agreed to remain friends. Just because I hadn't seen him in a long time didn't negate that."

Tom pulled Harry to him again. He held his friend close. "You're a wonderful friend, Harry. The best, the absolute best, and I love you. I was just so scared that I'd lose you. I hate being this way, but I was jealous of him. I don't want to go home. Home is here with you for me.

"Oh, Tom you don't have to worry about anyone else. You're my home no matter where we are, I love you. Now, where was I?" Tom rolled onto his back and held his arms open. Harry resumed his position on top. "Oh yeah, I remember."

Harry proceeded to kiss and lick Tom from head to feet. He started with gentle kisses across his forehead. Then one for each eyelid. Broad strokes of his tongue over his temple and cheekbones brought him close enough to pay tribute to Tom's ear. As he daringly nibbled at Tom's earlobe, using his teeth for the first time, he got an unusually strong reaction. Harry tried it again when he reach Tom's shoulders. Harry scraped his teeth along the curve from Tom's neck out to the rounded edge, then carefully bit his way back. He heard Tom whimper his name. _Yep, that definitely confirms it. Tom likes to be bitten._ Harry moved his mouth down the center of Tom's chest, making sidetrips to each nipple.

Tom's hands stopped their slow caress of Harry's back and clutched his shoulders when Harry used his teeth to graze his nipple. _Oh, Gods_ Tom arched up trying to rub his now aching cock against something, anything, but Harry had moved away so that he only humped air. "Harry!" he called out. Harry smiled down at him mischievously. "Harry, if you keep that up, I'm gonna come all over myself."

Harry's smile only got wider. "Good," was his reply as he swooped down and licked Tom's cock from base to head. Tom's reaction was impressive as he arched up to only find air again. Before his backside hit the mattress, Harry grabbed his hips firmly and flipped him over. Positioning himself between Tom's feet, Harry mouth started a slow journey up Tom's leg. He stopped to nip at the back of his knee, holding the leg at the calf to stop any reflexive kick. Harry pushed Tom's legs further apart and attacked the inner thighs with careful teeth and a wanton tongue. His hands glided up to knead Tom's buttocks.

Harry stopped a moment to push a pillow under his lover's hips and to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside table. The pause in his relentless task caused Tom's brain to come back on line. "Harry, oh god, where'd you go? Don't stop now. Please, Harry."

"I'm here, Tom. Right here, love." He used his hands to open Tom to his gaze. Harry ran his tongue down the exposed cleft to Tom's asshole and eased his tongue inside. Harry tongue fucked Tom's ass with a fevered intensity until Tom's moans took on a protesting quality. Harry withdrew his tongue and  
raised his head. "What is it? What does my baby want?"

Tom caught his breath and answered fervently, "I need your cock now. Fuck me, Harry, I need your big cock in me."

The passion in Tom's voice made the decision. Harry could draw it out longer, tease him more, but the words had done their job.As always, hearing the desires of his partner spoken aloud brought Harry's erection to painful hardness. He couldn't wait any longer either.

He grabbed up the lube and quickly and thoroughly readied Tom and himself for a good, hard ass fucking. His tongue had done its work in loosening the tight muscles. Tom was more than ready as he came up on his knees and took Harry's cock inside him at the first press of the head against his opening. They both cried out as Harry's full length slid home.

Harry tried for long, slow thrusts, but it was impossible with Tom's pleading for harder, faster. Soon Harry was giving what was asked for, going deeper with every stroke. When he felt his climax rising, Harry reached around to pump Tom' cock. It was slick with pre-come, hard and hot in his hand. It wasn't long before Harry felt a powerful twitch in the muscles surrounding his pistoning dick, and he moved faster yet. Tom yelled out Harry's name and went over the edge. The clenching muscles drew Harry to a shattering climax as he shot load after load of come deep inside Tom's ass.

When awareness returned Harry found himself lying on his side with Tom's arms wrapped around him tightly. He heard Tom whispering over and over, "I love you. Love you, Harry. Love you."

"I love you too, Tom. More than anything."

The End


End file.
